moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Country | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Alberta; Calgary; Manitoba; Montréal; Québec; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. Points of Interest Provinces ; Alberta: Alberta is a Canadian province located in western Canada, bounded by the provinces of British Columbia to the west, Saskatchewan to the east, the Northwest Territories to the north, and the U.S. state of Montana to the south. ; Manitoba: Manitoba is a province in the country of Canada. It's capital city is Winnipeg. It is located in mid-southern region of the country and borders the U.S. states of North Dakota and Minnesota. ; Quebec: Québec is a province in east-central Canada. It is the only Canadian province with a predominantly French-speaking identity and the only one whose sole official language is French at the provincial level. Quebec is Canada's largest province by area and its second-largest administrative division; only the territory of Nunavut is larger. It is bordered to the west by the province of Ontario, James Bay and Hudson Bay, to the north by Hudson Strait and Ungava Bay, to the east by the Gulf of Saint Lawrence and the provinces of Newfoundland and Labrador and New Brunswick. It is bordered on the south by the U.S. states of Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, and New York. It also shares maritime borders with Nunavut, Prince Edward Island, and Nova Scotia. Cities ; Calgary: Calgary is a city in the country of Canada. It is located in the grasslands region of the province of Alberta and is the largest city in the province. It was established in the year 1875 and became a town in 1884. It was first incorporated as a city on January 1st, 1894. It is also known as Cow Town, and the Stampede City.The Winter Olympic Games were held in Calgary in 1988. ; Montreal: Montreal is the second-largest city in Canada and the largest city in the province of Quebec. Originally called Ville-Marie, or "City of Mary", the city takes its present name from Mont-Royal, the triple-peaked hill located in the heart of the city, whose name was also initially given to the island on which the city is located, or Mont Réal as it was spelled in Middle French. ; Winnipeg: Winnipeg is the capital and largest city of Manitoba, Canada. It is located near the longitudinal centre of North America, in south central Canada, near the eastern edge of the Canadian Prairies. Films that take place in * Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz, The (1974) * Away We Go (2009) * Blades of Glory * Curse of the Fly * Cutting Edge, The * Fly, The * Incredible Hulk (2008) (1 scene only) * Jackal, The (1997) * Life of Pi (2012) (partially) * Nightbreed * Return of the Fly * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) * Scanners III: The Takeover (1992) * Score, The (2001) * Taking Lives (2004) * Tusk * Wait Until Dark (1967) * Whole Nine Yards, The (2009) * X-Men * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Yoga Hosers Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Canada Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous